Child Timeline: The Legends Of Time
by Team Noble Productions
Summary: The following story is a story which takes place in the Modern Era in the Child Link timeline. There will be references to past games in that timeline as well as events from Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess.
1. Prolouge: The Boy with the Triforce Mark

**_Greetings all! Today we bring you a special story, a story that follows the timeline of the Hero of Time. Well, the child Hero of Time. This story takes place many years after the journeys of the young Hero of Time, a story that takes place after the twilight princess and four sword adventures. This story takes place in the land of Hyrule like most of our stories, in the new millennium. Our story starts off in a small town of Faradon, where a young boy by the age of sixteen, short elf ears pierced with sky blue earrings, long blond hair that was kept in in a ponytail. He stood at a height of 5"6 and his eyes were blue like the crystal colors of the sea, and his name was: Link. _**

**_Like most of heroes of the past named Link, Link was born with a marking on his right hand making a shape of the legendary Triforce. He never knew why it was there but never cared much about it. Link lived with his grandmother and younger sisters in the small town of Faradon of course. Today was the beginning of Link's first day as a junior in high school. It was also going to be day that would change Link's life for the rest of his life. Link was asleep when his alarm clock rung loudly and his grandmother opened his door shouting._**

* * *

"Link, Link get up! You are going to be late for the bus! Link get up now!" Link's grandmother continued calling for him. The shirtless boy had got up, wiping his eyes and replied back.

"Alright alright! I'm up granny." Link replied as he got up from his bed and began getting dressed. He put on a green t-shirt and some torn jeans, looking around his messy room that desperately needed cleaning and found a pair of brown open fingered gloves and put them on his hands. He found a pair of skateboard sneakers and purposely forgot his backpack. He then went into the bathroom to brush his teach and wash his face. After that, Link combed his hair and tied it up in a ponytail and headed for the door.

"Have a good day at school sweetie." His grandmother said. Link then smiled and hugged her back. "Love you too. Make sure the kids get to school granny." He replied jokingly. Link then got his new smartphone and put it in his pocket and exited the door grabbing his skateboard and began skating to school taking the long way. "I wish someone would buy that boy some clothes." Link's Grandmother said looking at him leaving home.

Link then pulled out his phone and opened up the newly installed app called NAVIgation.

"Hello?" Navi said.

"Navi, what's the quickest way from here to get to school?" Link asked.

"Go north for 4 miles, then turn left 2 miles, then turn right and straight forwards for about 5 miles and your destination will be on your left." Navi responded.

"Thanks Navi." Link replied as he continued to skate on the designated route Navi had chosen for him.

As Link made to the final turn, he stopped and looked over at a poster showing Hyrule's Princess Zelda was announced to be a new student at Link's high school. Link had smirked in disbelief as he wasn't amazed that the Princess was going to become a student at school. "You seem upset." Navi asked.

"I just don't see why is so important for Hyrule's royal daughter to be enrolled in school. Everyone is going to go nuts." Link replied as he continued to skate to school. As he was at least a foot away, Link was then hit by a limo. Link rolled over the windshield and then fell on the ground.

"Link!" Navi shouted as his phone vibrated. Two security guards for the royal family as well as the princess got out the car to check on the teen.

"We're sorry Princess Zelda, we didn't see him." One guard said in fear. Zelda ran over to Link to check on him.

"Oh Hylia are you okay?" Zelda asked in concern.

Link got up and wiped the dirt of him and noticed his green shirt was cut now. "Yeah, I'm fine." Link said with a frown in his face. He looked at the Princess and suddenly, his frown had gone away. Zelda had to be one of the most beautiful female he had met at school.

"I'm Princess Zelda, a new student here. Would you mind showing me around?" the Princess asked softly.

"Erm, yeah sure. " Link replied as he watched Zelda smile happily and began skipping towards the school. The two guards then followed Zelda as they were instructed by the king. Link frowned and sighed and began to walk towards the entrance to school.


	2. Chapter 1: Here Comes Hyrule

Chapter I:

Here Comes Hyrule

* * *

"So what is it that brings you here to our school Princess Zelda?" Link asked the brunette princess as the two exited the main office.

"Well my father, the King of Hyrule wanted mean to interact with other civilians instead of the royal guards. Link, why did the main office woman give you that ferocious lecture?" Zelda then asked as she explained.

Link began to laugh then ran his hand through his hair as pointed down to his attire. "I'm not in school uniform. It hasn't been the first I got int-" He paused as he seen two royal guards standing by a classroom which Link had identified as Zelda's classroom. ("Damn those guys are big.") Link said to himself internally. "This is your class I assume since there's two mean looking guards there?" Link asked Zelda. The brunette then turned her head and replied with a nod.

"They aren't that mean looking Link. Their names are Punk and Koop." Zelda replied as she walked toward them. Link had began to chuckle and walked to the short guard.

"Now why would your parents name you Punk?" Link asked as he looked down at the smaller guard. The bigger guard who stood at 7'4 weighing 360 pounds of pure muscle then looked down at Link with a frown.

"Because they like the name you little pri-" Punk began saying.

"Punk!" Zelda cut him off quickly.

Link then tipped away from here guards awkwardly as he opened the door for Zelda.

"Thank you very much Link." she replied happily as she bowed.

"Y-yeah, no problem. Hey I'll be over there at the clock tower at lunch if you want to hang out I guess." Link replied as he invited Zelda trying to be nice since it was her first day of school. Zelda entered the classroom and introduced herself to the teacher and the teachers. It was now 4th Period, It was time for P.E. Link changed out of his clothes into his gym attire, a white shirt with the Hylian Crest on it and black short with white sneakers. Link then waited until everyone to leave before he got his athletic tape to tape up his hands to hide his strange birthmark on his right had as it was the mark of the Triforce. The young teen caught up with his 2 friends.

"Dude, Link! Look! The girls are running the mile." the boy said.

"I bet you are getting excited Taven." Link replied as he walked next to Taven and Aero.

"Aren't you Link? Yesterday while you ditched class, one girl's shirt ripped and her breast where showing."

"What? No way. Hey, I didn't ditch class, my grandma fell and I stayed to take care of her." Link explained.

"Who cares, look at them, those breast bouncing up and down as they run. It's so hot!" Taven shouted in excitement.

"An those thighs so soft." Aero said as he sobbed of the beauty.

"You guys are perverts." Link replied as he folder his arms looking at the girls then spotted Zelda on the track then thought to himself. ("I'm surprised to see the princess run the mile today.")

"So Link." Aero called his attention.

"Yo?" Link replied.

"Aero and I have calculated that your childhood best friend, that girl Marlina, has the biggest breast in the class. They have to be 36 D!" Taven replied then was hit on the head by Link.

"What the hell is you twos problem?! You aren't suppose to make estimations like that! Sure they are big but to take a guess like that is up surd!" Link shouted at the two after he hit the two. There was a minute of silence before Link continued. "The real size is 36DD."

Both Taven and Aero then got even more excited as the both grabbed Link.

"Link you slippery bastard! How in Hylia would you know that?!" They both asked.

"Marlin is my childhood best friend, We share all the secrets in the more stuff. I had hook her bra on once." Link replied with a smirk written on his face. He then continued to tease the two til the girl PE class began to make their way towards the boys. Marlina then stepped out the line to greet Link. "Still hanging out with these perverts fairy boy?" Mali replied as she teased Link. Link's smirked turned into a sarcastic smile as he teased her back."Still working on the farm, Farm Girl?" Link replied.

"It's good to see you too Link. You really need to stop ditching school idiot." Marli replied.

"I WAS TAKING CARE OF MY GRANDMA!" Link shouted trying to clear up the confusion.

"Oh no! Grannie is hurt? I'll go to your house to check on her after school." Marli said as she had worry on her face.

"Hey Marli, I need a favor." Link replied.

"Another thing of the to do list? I'm NOT Flashing you or your friends pervert!" Marli replied as she folded her arms.

"That wasn't what I wanted you to do Idiot!" Link replied meanly. I actually need you to keep a eye on the Princess for me. Today is her first day here and I think you two would be good friends or something." he continued.

"I already met Zelda today in 2nd period. She's really nice and funny. By the way, you got hit by her limo today?" Marli asked trying not to laugh. "Please be careful Link. Your the only thing your Grandma has besides your sisters." Marli continued as she gave her friend a hug.

"Alright, got it." Link replied as he returned the hug.

Marlina then ran back to her classroom as Link and the boys began to walk away. "How did her breast feel Link?" Taven asked.

"Shut up." Link replied as he then hit Taven again. The school hours had then passed and like instructed, Zelda did spend her lunch with Link and Marlina. The school day was now over and Link and Zelda were walking down the hall since they shared the last class together. For her first day at school, the brunette was having the time of her life. "I had a amazing at school today Link! I'm really glad I met you." Zelda said as she smiled at the long haired blonde as she held her books.

"Agreed Zelda, although your drivers hit me with your limo, It's cool meeting you." Link replied as he finally gave Zelda a smile.

"I'm really sorry about your skateboard. I can my drivers to give you a ride home after they drop me off. Then I could buy you a skateboard of your choosing if you like." Zelda stated.

Link was shocked as he didn't know what to say to Zelda's kind gesture. He didn't know what to say but nod. "Wow.. Thanks Zelda, no ones ever done that for me before. It's really special." Link replied as he followed her to the Limo. The two began to ride to Zelda's Castle. An hour had passed as as the made it. "Wait here Link, I'll get my father to meet you." Zelda said the two got out the limo. Link nodded as Zelda was escorted to her home. Link then looked up and seen a figure in black hop the Castle's fence with what looked like a gun and a knife."What the hell?" Link replied as he then followed the figure. The Castle fence was very tall but luckily for Link, he practiced a lot of parkour as a child with his missing father and quickly climbed a tree, then ran on the tree branch and then jumped over the fence onto the wall of the castle.

Link continued to climb the castle as he continued to follow this hit-man as he reached the top, two guards were killed. Link tried not to look at the corpses but picked up a Hylian Shield and equipped it to his back like a backpack. ("Damn this is heavy, but not as heavy as red plumber that granny calls to fix the plumbing.") Link said to himself as he followed the hit-man. The hit-man then got in a bush ready to assassinate the King of Hyrule with Zelda there! Link wasn't going to stand for this this as he then jumped onto a platform getting lower. Zelda and her father had began their conversation and the hit-man sprung out the bush about to fire the gun at the King. Zelda gasped in fear as Link jumped off the last platform hitting the hit-man in his head with the Hylian Shield knocking him out. The Royal Family looked in surprise at what the heroic deed Link did just now. Link dusted himself off and looked at Zelda. "Well excuse me princess." he said in sarcasm.


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Dragmire

Chapter II:

Enter Dragmire

* * *

The King of Hyrule looked at the unconscious hit-man as he then looked the youngster who had saved his life as he stood with the Hylian Shield in his left hand. All the king could do look in shock before he turned his attention to Zelda. "Oh Father! Are you alright? This is the 4th time this month." Zelda asked as she looked at her father with concern. Link stood still not knowing what he had got himself into.

"I am fine Zelda. I wouldn't have been if it wasn't for this young man standing before us. You sir, what is your name?" The King asked as he held onto his daughter looking at Link with a thankful look on his face.

"My name.. My name is Link sir." Link replied as he continued holding the shield in hand, turning his head to the king. As the two made eye contact, The King of Hyrule felt a chill slide down his spine as he looked at the boy. Link reminded The King of the Hero of Twilight character he had heard about as a child from his grandfather. It was as if the Hero of Twilight stood in front of him, the way he held onto the shield, his stance, It looked like the legend came to life.

"Link.. I want to thank you for saving my life from this tapeworm of a man." The King bowed.

Link replied with a bow to the King. "Not a problem sir. My NAVIgation app had alerted me when I was outside waiting on Zelda."Link replied as then went into his pocket reaching for his phone showing him the alert. The king then approached Link as he took the phone from his hands looking at the notification and thought to himself. ("Phone companies looking fairies in applications? How sickening. Only magic could set you free fairy.) As the King gave Link his phone back, the guards quickly ran into the room with their weapons aimed at Link. Some had guns and others with spears. Link stood tense as he dropped his shield he got from a fallen guard. "Sir! Two of our guards were killed! We believe it was this boy!" One guard said as he dragged Link by his arm as torn the wrist tape from his hand as it then revealed the Triforce mark on his right hand, The king raised his hand as the guards left Link. "Leave us." The King asked with serious look on his face. The guards then put their weapons their weapons away as the exited the room.

"Will you join us for dinner Link?" The King asked Link. "You can keep the shield Link. Consider it a gift from me to you for saving my life today.." The King replied as he exited the room walking to the dinning room. Link had a felt an unsure feel. Ever since that weird birthmark on his right hand was revealed. His grandmother never said anything about it but could the King of Hyrule know anything about it? Link looked at Zelda then Zelda signaled Link to enter the room where The Royal Family ate. Zelda then went upstairs to switch out her clothes to her night wear.

Link then entered the room where he seen the King sitting on the and sat down in the chair at the bottom of the table. "You can call me King Robin Nohansen, or King Nohansen." The king said as he introduced himself to Link.

To be honest, I thought I'd never meet you or your daughter. I was one of those guys who really didn't think much of the Royal Family my King." Link replied honestly.

"Don't apologize Link, my boy." The King replied. "Tell me Link, what do you know about that mark on your hand?"

Link lifted his right arm looking at the Triforce mark on into then looked back at the king. "Not much sir. The only thing I know is that It's a birthmark. That's all my grandmother told me. She said I was born with it." Link replied.

The king then locked his fingers together and laid his elbows on the table. "Your grandmother was right in a way. You were in fact, born with something. Have you ever heard of the Triforce?" The King asked.

"Only the stories told in the books and by my grandmother. I don't know much on what it is. I really didn't pay attention to the stories." Link answered then King as he placed his arms on the table.

"Form what I remember my father and grandfather telling me was: These golden sacred triangles were left behind by the three Golden Goddesses: Din, the Goddess of Power; Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom; and Farore, the Goddess of Courage, she was responsible for the creation of the land of Hyrule. It was formed at the point where they ascended to the heavens, in a different dimension connected to Hyrule, called the Sacred Realm, which would later be referred to as the "Golden Land." Hyrule's Triforce consists of three separate sacred golden triangles: the Triforce of Power (top), the Triforce of Wisdom (left), and the Triforce of Courage (right)." King Robin explained.

"The Triforce has the power to grant the wish of whomever touches it, and molds the Sacred Realm to reflect that person's heart. The Triforce does not discriminate between "good" or "evil". However, if a person without an equal balance of power, wisdom, and courage makes a wish, the Triforce will split into its three separate parts: the piece that best personifies the wish-maker will be the only piece to remain in hand, whilst the other two will take residence in whosoever most personifies them. Reassembly is then required for such a person's wish to be granted, but does not exclude another from making the attempt." He continued.

"Wait.. So if you say is true.." Link then stood "Then I must be a wielder of a Triforce piece." Link said as he lifted his hand up towards his face as he looked at it. He then went into his pockets and got his brown gloves then put them on again and then grabbed his shield. "My apologies, but I have to get going. I have to return home my family is waiting." Link said as he began to exit the castle. An hour and a half had passed and Link finally made it home. It was dark night and as he open the doors, both of his younger sisters ran and hugged the boy. Their grandmother had awaken from her sleep greeting the boy. "You're late Link. Can you at least respect the curfew I've given you?" Link's grandmother said playfully as she walked over and hugged him. She noticed the big shield that was covering his backpack then had a worried look on her face."W-where did you get that?" she asked. "Only the royal guards have those. Did you steal it Link?" she continued.

Link then took off the "Fallen Hylian Shield" (dubbed by some guards as he left the castle.) and put it down on the table. "Earlier today, I met the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. She actually goes to my school now. After my skateboard was broke from me getting hit by the car, Zelda offered me a ride home but first she had to tell her father that I needed a new board. So, I waited there and I saw some guy hop the castle fence and even kill two of the guards! I decided to chase after him and I picked up that shield from a fallen guard when I noticed he was trying to assassinate the King of Hyrule! I couldn't have let that happen so I decided to knock him out with the shield. The king thanked me and rewarded me with this shield." Link explained himself as he sat down on the couch taking off his shoes and gloves.

Link's grandmother then gave Link a hug. A small tear had fallen out of her eye as she was reminded of her son (Link's father) and how his life was taken from him for a stunt like that. It scared her just thinking about Link being hurt, but him risking his life for the king? That was insane for her. "Please Link, can you please be careful for Granny Teressia? It's stunts like that that took the lives of your mother and father." Link's grandmother said as she then looked up at the young savior. Link then kissed his grandmother and headed for his bed as he grabbed his shield and put it in his room. He took of his shirt and jeans and put on some shorts and laid in his bed putting on his mp3 player listening to a song as he drifted away in his sleep.

"_**Step by step, heart to heart  
Left right left, we all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart  
We never win, but the battle wages on for toy soldiers.."**__  
_

The next day had rose and Link quickly ran to school as he missed the school bus. He then got on the city bus and got off it outside the school. "Watch Out!" NAVIgation cried out as Link looked to his right seeing that same limo pulling up. Link quickly rolled out the way holding onto his shield he brought to show appreciation to the royal family and also to play mind games with his friends. Zelda then exited the limo as it parked in front of the school and walked over to Link laughing at him as he rolled. "Trying to avoid getting hit by the limo again Link?" Zelda asked as she chuckled playfully.

"Don't remind me Zelda." Link replied as the two began heading to their 1st period history class. Link and Zelda sat in their desk going under their desk pulling out their history text books titled: "_The Hyrule Historia._" As the two did that and the rest of the class enter the class, a tall man with red hair, eyebrows, and beard entered the room. His hair was gelled back, his beard connected with his sideburns perfectly. He wore a very expensive black business suit with alligator skin shoes. He wore a watch that looked like it cost 200,000 rupees, he wore a necklace that looked like if belonged to a gerudo village outside of Hyrule. "Good morning class." He spoke. "Sorry for the mix up but the History teachers were assigned to the wrong classes. Funny right?" He joked. "Anyways, my name is Mr. Dragmire, I am your new and current history class teacher. It is nice to meet you all." Mr. Dragmire replied as he began writing down today's lecture.

("This has to be some joke, This guy looks like a dork with a stupid hair color like that.") Link thought to himself as he sat looking bored out of his mind. As time passed, Mr. Dragmire began to read off the names of students for a role call."Taven?" he said.

" Here!" Taven replied.

"Marlina?" he continued.

"Here." she replied

"Zelda Nohansen?" He asked.

"Here!" Zelda replied as he called off her name.

"The Princess of Hyrule in my classroom? I feel honored. Welcome to Faradon High School. I'd thought your father would enroll someone like you in a private school. Your book-smarts and reputation highly exceeds this school." Mr. Dragmire said as he complicated her as she giggled. "Now Link-"

"Yo." Link said as he cut him off before saying his last name.

"Looks like someone needs to learn a little patience don't you think?" Mr. Dragmire said.

"I think I'm fine the way I am sir." Link replied with a sarcastic tone.

"I have a feeling me and you are going to be seeing a lot of each other trouble maker." Mr. Dragmire replied as he returned a smirk to Link's sarcasm.

Mr. Dragmire them returned to his desk after passing out a assignment. He pulled out his student name chart and looked at Link's name and then began thinking to himself. "Your first quiz is due at the end of the class, I wish you all studied." Dragmire said as sat there looking at the two teenagers Link and Zelda with an evil grinned written on his face.


	4. Chapter 3: The Dream

_**The Legend of Zelda:**_

_**Legends of Time**_

CHAPTER III: The Dream

It was a tiring day for Link today: Running the mile today for P.E. Class, four different tests in 3 classes, fighting the school bully, and going off to work at his uncle's ranch. The young boy had finally made it hope and was tired out of his mind. He didn't eat dinner with his family and marched straight to his room. Link untied his hair letting his long dark blonde hair down and kicked off his boots. He then took off his sweaty t-shirt exposing his slight muscular physique. Link then took off his gloves and then headed for the shower to clean himself.

After the shower, Link didn't even bother to dress himself in his sleepwear so he lied in his bed in his boxers and covered himself up. Link looked at the Hylian Shield he had earned from the king of Hyrule. Link stared at the shield and slowly began drifting into his slumber. It was deep into Link's mind and this dream had been a dream he had been experiencing for quite some time now. It was so strange, really. It was the land of Hyrule he was born and raised in shrouded in darkness, flames burning as high as Death Mountain and was visible from the Zora Domain. Link was dressed in a Green Tunic with gold outlining, a green hat that replicated the Hero of Twilight's hat. Under it was a set of Gold chainmail armor and a long sleeve collared shirt. He knew he had his shield on his back but he had a sword with him he couldn't make out what it was. Link was rushing to the Hyrule Castle to find his beloved friend Zelda and the King to check on their safety.

Link had arrived to the castle but was too late to save the King of Hyrule. The King's corpse laid on the ground cold as these monsters were now after Zelda. Without hesitation, Link sprung into battle mowing down his enemies swinging his sword like a madman would. As he rushed to Zelda's side, she then disappeared. Link was in confusion and in shock then felt a violent pull of energy pull out of his body where he gasped for air, Link looked up and seen the three legendary triangles take shape forming the legendary Triforce. As Link saw this, The Triforce was then covered in darkness as a demon's hand grabbed it.

It looked like a giant warthog-man hybrid. The legendary beast Ganon had returned from the dead somehow and achieved the Triforce as his own. Ganon then fired an attack at Link with an energy attack hitting Link point-blank range. "You must defeat the demon lord Link. He hides within the people. The miracle is in the execution." A voice said to Link as a blackout occurred in his dream. Link then woke up quickly as he sweated like crazy panting and gasping for air. He then looked at his clock and it was 3:58 AM. Link then looked at himself in the mirror to recognize himself and make sure he wasn't in that tunic or to make sure it wasn't real. "What the hell was that about?" Link said to himself as he returned to bed to rest.


	5. Chapter 4: Fear

_**The Legend of Zelda: Legends of Time**_

_**Chapter IV: Fear**_

A full month had passed since the assassination attempt on the King of Hyrule's life. Each day after school, Link would go to visit the King and learn the arts of swordsmanship. For a boy who never paid attention to his teachers at school, Link studied everything The King had taught him. He was enjoying the time he spent with the king, it was like having the father figure in his life that Link never got a chance to experience though, Link wasn't truthful to the King. Link had been having terrible nightmares that have been bothering him for the past month. That nightmare was Link dressed in the green tunic battling a dark man from the deserts and dying in the fight, losing his Triforce peace and watched the dark man take it for himself. It was bothering him badly, he wasn't sleeping much, and his physical appearance seemed off as well as his judgment. The King of Hyrule had decided to cancel a training session so the boy decided to go back to his history class with Mr. Dragmire.

"Ah, Link my boy, how can I be of service?" Dragmire said as he dropped the Gerudo Times newspaper and turned his full attention at Link. Link then walked over to his desk and unpacked some homework he got from this class. '

"Just working on some history homework." Link replied. Dragmire then got out his seat to work with Link on these assignments. And hour and a half and Dragmire had noticed something odd over his student and noticed something was off.

"Link, what's bothering you?" Dragmire asked.

Link looked up from his homework assignment and it was written all over his face. The boy was stressed out and looked restless. He had grown fond of Mr. Dragmire over the school year and he felt like he could trust the man. The nightmare, this dream Link had been experiencing for the past month. He needed to say something to somebody but whom? "I'm fine I guess…" Link said as hesitated.

"You haven't been working on your school work as hard as you normally do. What's wrong?" Dragmire asked as he got out of his seat to.

"Well…" Link then began to figure out to explain his nightmare. So he then looked up to Mr. Dragmire. "I've been having a nightmare for the past month now. It's the same nightmare, It happens over and over and over again. Sometimes my grandmother has to wake me up from them, most times I wake up showered by my own sweat..." Link began explaining his story. Dragmire then took a seat on the desk next to Link and he began processing what he said.

"What is this nightmare of yours about Link?" Dragmire asked.

"It starts off like this: I wake up each time on the ground dressed in a green tunic with gold trimming with my shield and some type of sword with the royal crest engraved on it. I'm at school but the school is in ruins. I then run to the castle and I see the princess's father lying dead on the floor with some type of demons just treating his body like nothing. Then after that, I get up to the top of the castle and I see Zelda.. She was in pain, a man with spikey red hair and beard that connects to his eyebrows. He's has these strange golden triangles. I then turn my head and I see Zelda cry out my name and she gets stabbed in the chest by that man then He shoots me. I wake up as I get shot.." Link explained.

"You are afraid that this will come true?" Dragmire asked.

"Yes." Link replied.

"Did you ever hear the Tragedy of The Hero of Time?" Dragmire asked.

"No." Link answered."

" I thought not. It's not a story the history books would tell you. It's a old Hylian legend. The Hero of Time was a wielder of a Triforce piece, so powerful and so wise, he could even use the dark powers of the Triforce to influence the energy of it to create...life. He had such a knowledge of it, he could even keep the ones he cared about...from dying."

"He could actually...save people from death?"

** "**The dark powers of the Triforce are a pathway to many different abilities some consider to be _unnatural_ you know."

Link listened carefully to what Mr. Dragmire was explaining to him. He was one who never believed in legends or fairytales but this story or what could be titled a tragedy caught Link's attention the most. **"**What happened to him?" Link asked as he continued to listen to the man.

"The Hero of Time**?" **Dragmire replied. "He became so powerful; the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power...which, eventually of course, he did. Unfortunately, he had no one to pass his powers, his hidden skills. He died a lonely old man who couldn't pass his teachings to another. He could save others from death...but not himself." Dragmire explained to Link a false story of the Hero of Time, manipulating the boy carefully.

"Do you think it's possible to achieve the Triforce and use its powers to stop this dream from happening to us?" Link asked as he turned his head facing Dragmire's face.

"Not with the power you have Link. To be able to use power like that, you are going to need be able to use magic." Dragmire answered.

Link had a slight confused look on his face. "Magic? Wait a second, Magic doesn't exist Mr. Dragmire." Link replied.

"Ah, but you are wrong my student. Come to this address, I can begin your training of the arts of both magic and dark magic."

Link did not know how to respond to that but he nodded in agreement. He then packed up his belongings and exit the class room heading for the parking lot. Today was another sword training exercise with King Robin of Hyrule. He then saw Zelda and began walking over to her then he was suddenly rushed to the ground by a older woman who was in her early 20's with white hair with a braid that hangs over her left eye, red eyes, and a red sheikah tattoo over her right eye. She pinned Link to the ground as he then tried to resist and get to his Hylian Shield by his backpack. Zelda came rushing to Link's aid as fast as she could. "Impa! Impa stop please! Link isn't an assassin!" she shouted putting a slight mad look on her face.

"My lady, he is the one who stole that shield from a fallen guard." The woman replied.

"Hey! Get the hell off me." Link rumbled as his face was planted onto the ground."

Impa then hesitated and released some pressure off of Link and Link rolled out of her hold and grabbed his shield ready to defend himself for battle if necessary. Impa then grabbed her sword then Zelda stepped in the middle of the two before they can battle. Zelda then grabbed Link and the two went into her limo and began heading to the castle to meet with the King for more training. Normally Link and Zelda have talked about stuff but this trip was different. Link was thinking about what Dragmire was telling him earlier.

"What's wrong Link? You haven't spoken the whole trip. What's wrong?" Zelda asked as she looked a bit concerned for her friend. It wasn't like Link to talk about what was going on. Whether it would be about the Cucco Lady, or what his perverted friends did that day at school, this was just so different for Link, He was a bit more serious then he stopped at the front gates as he looked at Zelda.

"Dragmire wants me to learn some stuff so I'm going to have to miss my training for today." Link said bluntly as he then got his new skateboard and skated off. "I'll call you after I finish!" Link shouted as he skated away. Zelda stood there then sighed and walked home to inform her father Link was not going to be able to arrive to practice today. An hour and a half had passed and Link made it to the location Dragmire wanted him to show up too. Mr. Dragmire was standing on top of a hill wearing a grey tank top, white socks, and black martial arts pants to go along with it. Link had then arrived and stood next to Dragmire and let down his shield and backpack to meet up with the instructor.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Dragmire said as he stopped meditating to look at Link. Link had then looked around and he was surprised to see an extra set of these workout clothes though they were a different color. The shirt was white and the pants were a dark green. Link then grabbed the extra clothes and began to change into them and get ready for these exercises. "Well, I wanted to see if what you said about magic was a bunch of goron cheese." Link replied as he then found a pair of brown leather gloves to wear and quickly cover the strange Triforce marking on his hand. Dragmire laughed at the joke Link told then the two began to begin their practice. They meditated for an hour and worked on movements. Link then frowned slightly at the exercises and looked disappointed. "What's wrong Link?" Dragmire asked as he stopped and asked his student.

"How do I know if this magic stuff is really real?" Link asked. Dragmire then stuck his hand out and then focused a bit of his energy to spawn a small flame which grew into a ball of fire. Link's eyes grew in amaze as he saw this and then became more interested at what he was going to learn. Nightfall grew and Link returned home and hoped Zelda wouldn't be upset at him over earlier today. Mr. Dragmire went to the Gerudo Desert to return to his home and relax. Dragmire then opened the doors to his home and a woman came to greet him, kissing him on his cheek and smiled softly. "Welcome back home Ganondorf. How was school?" she asked.

"Students are students. That boy Link on the other hand. He is a interesting kid." Dragmire replied as he sat on his chair and began plotting in his head. "I will get the Triforce again according to the boy's dream. If I play my cards right, I will once again rule Hyrule with the complete Triforce as well as have a new apprentice. Everything is going according to plan. This era's hero will fall to the darkness." Ganondorf said as he then laughed. This wasn't Dragmire's regular laugh, This laugh was more evil. This was sure going to be the beginning of the Era of Darkness.


End file.
